Like A Soap Opera
by Ten of Wands
Summary: Well, as I see so few CidxSora, I thought I'd write one. Sora is abused and used by his father and his father's friends. Cid saves him, but can Cid save Sora from himself. CidSora, CidxSora, possibly others... title changed for spelling errors. heh, heh..


Welcome one and all to my first registered fan fiction! Yay! Whooo!

Sora: Hello everybody! (Shuffles his feet while staring at the ground.)

DemonSeedSpreader: Awww. Soras just a widdle shy, (whispers: It's his first time on stage for me! .)

Sora: I'm not shy! Okay, well maybe just a little. (Shuffles his feet a bit more.)

DSS: o.O must not glomp. Must not glomp. Anywayz, I'm typin' this on Microsoft word, and it's a bitch! Every five words the computer gets confused… well I guess it's better than typing sumthin like: sra wunt tuth e msakll. Shivers Sora be a dear?

Sora:demonseedspreader does not own Kingdom Hearts, and never will…thank god. Ow! (Gets whacked over the head by a paper fan.)

DSS: glares careful Sora, or else I'll write that WakkaSoraAnsem story that's floating around in my head.

Sora: o.O eye twitches heh heh… on to the story! I'll be good I promise!

"blah"...talking

'blah'...thinking/internal confict

_blah..._emphasis...duh

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Ch.1

"Look Cid, I know I said that I'd have the money, but I…we… uh, got mugged. Sora and I were on our way here from my, uh, area of business and we got jumped in the alley!" Said a man with dark brown hair and black eyes. He was sitting inside of a limo right out of "The Godfather". Next to him on the black leather seat, was a boy that looked to be no older than 16. He had light brown, almost cinnamon, and cerulean eyes that rivaled any ocean. Across from them sat a man with short spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, but unlike the child across from him, his eyes were sky blue. Apparently, this was Cid, as his face bore a look of forced calm and slight annoyance. Cid opened his mouth to speak,

"If you both got mugged, how come neither of you look it. I thought that when people got mugged here in Japan it was the same as everywhere else. Or…was I misinformed? I see no visible cuts or bruises, so I am afraid that your story doesn't quite cut it. 1 Listen, Korden, I really don't have time for your lies. Either you get me my money back by next week or no one will ever see you or hear from you again!" Hopefully it was easy for Korden to tell that Cid was pissed, because, as everybody knew that Korden was a notorious gambler, and that Cid was currently the head of the Zankuukyokuha, Japan's largest industrial organization. Cid hoped that his threat would dissuade Korden from gambling until his debts had been paid. He really did hate forcing money out of people, but if he didn't do it his company became bankrupt.

Korden looked extremely nervous and started looking around the limo in a panic. Cid spoke up before korden could come up with another lie.

"Look Korden, the only reason I'm even speaking to you is because you took out a loan from my father, amounting to a whopping total of $1,000,000. I have yet to get that money back, and my father died over 2 years ago.

"We did get mugged I swear! Look!" Korden turned to the boy beside him and literally ripped of Sora's shirt. Sora, who had been staring at his feet the whole time the adults had been having their conversation, looked up with wide terrified eyes and began to struggle. Cid looked on in horror, which then turned to dread as he saw the boys torso. Instead of tanned skin, the boys chest was covered in scares, bruises, and burns, none of which looked fresh. Cid's breath caught in his chest, his eyes raking every inch of Sora's bruised and battered body.

Korden, watching Cid's fascination silently, had a sudden idea. "You know, I usually rent him out for 500 bucks a pop, but I'd be willing to give him to you forever, if you'll just forget about the debt, I mean he'll pay for himself! And the sex...simply amazing", Korden smirked as a lust-filled look clouded his eyes,"I would know."

At this, Sora's eyes widened in fear, then he lowered his head in shame as tears threatened to overflow. Cid's eyes on the otherhand filled with Hellfire-ish rage. 'Korden you BASTARD! How could you do this to your own son! You're a sick, SICK FUCK!' Cid's mentality suddenly changed, if he left the kid, he would be at the mercy of his fucked-up father, if Cid took the kid, Korden would be able to blackmail Cid for all he was worth...'Ugh, I hate delicate situations, damned if I do, condemned if I don't! Arrgh... Jean Valjean route eh, so be it.'

Cid sighed in defeat, and looked at Sora, who was once again looking dejectedly out the window, all hope having left his eyes, before looking back at Korden with fierce determination in his eyes," Alright Korden, I'll take him. From now on Sora will belong to me." Sora looked ahocked, frightened, and Cid thought that he could detect a small bit of hope behind the boys eyes before Sora once again diverted his eyes to the window. "I'll have a contract written up by my lawyer. Who, coincidentally, we will be meeting in about...oh," Cid looked at his watch, then back up at Korden."10 minutes. If you have any last words to say to Sora, I suggest that you get them out now, and I also suggest that they be civil." Cid finished with a harsh glare towards Korden.

Korden swallowed then smiled nervously at Cid," Heh, heh. But it's _just_ a suggestion, right?" Seeing that his light attempt at levity had flopped likea dying fish, shrunk back into the leather seat of the limo as if he wished to be swallowed up by th interior.

Cid started to leave the limo, then,apparently thinking better of his actions, he turned to face Korden." Oh, and Korden? If you try yo go back on our deal, or try to get sora back, have no mistake, that i will have no qualms about killing you." Cid saw the fightened look on Korden's face and smirked, but seeing the frightened look on Sora's face made the victory empty. He hadn't meant to hurt Sora, Heaven only knows what that kid had already been through.

As he walked into his freshly refurbished 107 storySatsuba headguarters, a sudden thought hit him with the force of a truck,' Shit! Ugh, I forgot to tell Korden not to blackmail me either...Well that's most likely to come back and bite me in the ass.'

HE didn't know how right he was.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

So...how was it? Hmm? Hmmmmmmm? HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM?

Riku: It sucked, obviously. If it doesn't have me in it, it obviously has to suck!

DSS:You're not in it because I hate you, you're a cocky, ignorant, incompitant, ass.

Riku: You love my ass.

DSS:Hmph, love to hate it. Fan faster slave, uh, Ium, Imean Sora its so hot in here be a dear and fan faster...please?

Sora:(Behind DSS's throne, struggling with large fern.) Yes Great Diety of Creation, master of my soul, director of my love life...

DSS: Ahhh, the life of an author is so stressful. Cid get more grapes, and while your at it please tell them that review-y thing.

Cid: (Sighs) Please review. If you don't, DSS might allow some sort of wierd time paradox to occur in which we somehow end up being our own grandparents, after having group sex with them shudders.

DSS:O.o... Uhhhh, something like that.

Press the button, you know you wanna...the little voice in your head is telling you to press the button, that or to kill someone...yeeeah...

Press it!


End file.
